


Stop Thinking So Much

by BrianPupper



Category: The Walking Dead Series - Robert Kirkman & Jay Bonansinga
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianPupper/pseuds/BrianPupper
Summary: Philip wants Brian to shut the fuck up. CW: Incest. INCEST. INCESTTTTT. And maybe a little dubcon, because uncertainty about literal incest. This takes place during Rise of the Governor.
Relationships: Philip Blake / Brian Blake
Kudos: 8





	Stop Thinking So Much

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hello Everyone! I'm back. :P

The crisp October air whisked through the forest just outside of Metro Atlanta where the Blake party was holed up for the night. Nick Parsons was watching Penny, helping her get comfortable and reading her a bedtime story, while the Blake Brothers sat out by a fire almost out of eye shot, talking like they had the night before. It was last night that Philip had told Brian about what happened with April, and it was the first time he had seen his brother so quiet.

_I ain't never gonna judge you._ Brian's words repeated in Philip's head. They repeated and repeated until they bled into his brain and made some degree of sense. Last night Brian had seen his younger brother cry, and confess to sins so vile that most people would have shot him on sight. They all had guns after all, and while Brian had only used his on the dead, Philip was fully prepared for his older brother to at least _attempt_ to turn on him for what he had done to April, to their chance at security and safety.

But no. Brian didn't judge him. He never would.

His own words to Brian echoed in his mind. He always told his brother to _stop thinking so damn much_.Now, as he sat by the fire, dark almond eyes reflecting the flames, he wished he could take his own advice.

Brian broke the silence, the soft and nervous droning breaking through to him. The same thing he'd heard twenty times this week from those same trembling lips. "It's gettin' cold up here, got no clue how we're going to make it south. Maybe we could uh--no, I already thought of that, it ain't gonna work. Haven't seen a car to siphon more gas in miles, either." The ramblings didn't make a lot of sense, but it was better than the incessant crickets and blowing wind that chilled the hardened man to his bones.

And in spite of being so sick and tired of hearing Brian feebly rant about how they were doomed, Philip felt that sad mixture of pity and affection swirling through his chest. Brian really wanted to hold onto that hope, and so did Philip. Philip chose to speak surely of himself, and Brian chose to ramble and try desperately to pull up any other ideas that made more sense than Philip's hard and fast plan that required they find supplies that hadn't been present for miles. Two different methods, and it was anyone's guess what would work, if anything would.

Again, Philip was swept up into the passions of his mind. The depth of his affections for April, however intense, were fleeting. But Brian... He was forever.

"... You know, we could start to purify the water from that creek. Like, we could try to find somethin' like those water filters we scavenged out in Atlanta. Philip! Did you grab any of them before we left the Chalmerses--"

That was a subject Philip didn't want to talk about, so it's when his mind decided to bend and snap on the _idea--_ if it could be called that--that he'd been twisting in his dark mind. Like a predatory animal, Philip pounced, taking Brian by surprise as he pinned him by the hips and worked his pants undone, not even thinking about the others in the distance. Thankfully, they were wrapped up in innocence. With Brian stuttering the whole way, he pulled his manhood out and ran his fingers over it. He didn't even think about how similar it was to his own, just like everything else about his older brother. "Shut up already, Brian." Philip growled as he pushed his mouth down over the head.

Brian was hard in an instant, that hair-trigger must have been genetic, because Philip was too, straining in his pants. His lack of experience with sucking dick didn't hold him back much, he knew how to use his mouth, that was for damn sure. And a macho man like him wouldn't be caught dead sucking a dick, let alone his brother's, but he would even later be caught doing it _badly._

For a brief moment, Brian was silent, just gasping and babbling without coherent words.

Then the expected onslaught of confusion came, exactly what Philip secretly wanted. He didn't want to stop hearing Brian's droning voice filling the eerie southern silence. He just wanted to hear him go on about something _new_ for a change. And that was exactly what he got.

"Woah, what the hell man, Philip, you're my brother, are you sure about this? I mean if anything I thought you'd want me to do this shit to you, I mean, do you want me to do it to you? Not that I wanted to or nothin', I mean, you've been protect--ughh--" The sucking got to his head, and Brian let out a deep groan, his fingers lacing through Philip's greasy black hair in a primal curl.

He swallowed, the pleasure undeniable. Didn't matter much who was doing the sucking, Brian couldn't say no to a good blow job. "Fuhhhck, fuck brother, fuck, fuck..." His voice got softer and calmer as the movements continued. "I just... this ain't right, we're... br-rother--"

Philip pulled up to suck in a deep and cold breath, coughing at the sudden chill in his throat. It had been a while since he'd really done something _new_ , and while it was strange, it was a hell of a rush. He licked his lips, tasting the musk of his older brother's sweat and pheromones. "You like it or not, man?" He growled lowly, demanding an answer.

Brian blinked and let the thought mull over in his churning mind as he huffed for breath. "I mean... it feels like a blow job, can't say I don't like those."

"Then c'mon. Shut the fuck up." He said with a grin and a hint of affection, his mouth surrounding him again and swallowing as he took the average but thick shaft between his lips.

About ten seconds of moans and writhes lead into another rant, this time about _why_ such a thing felt so pleasant to him. He almost felt like he had to justify it to himself. "I mean, a mouth is a mouth brother, and you know how to do it right. Everything you do's pretty f-uh--fuckin' good. Oh fuck." Occasionally his voice slipped into a primal and guttural moan and he could barely make words. But did he stop? God no. This was _Brian Blake_ , overthinking champion of Burke county.  
  


"You know, we're starvin' out here. I don't know how true that urban legend is about pr-protein in the s-semen--oh _GOD_ Jesus Christ have mercy fuck oh Philip." He grabbed his hair tighter as he felt his brother's tongue press and stroke in firm lashes against the head of his cock. He pumped his hips slightly, to which Philip firmly held them in place.

Philip would finish the job. Leaving a job unfinished was not in the blood of a man like himself.

It didn't take too long, Brian hadn't had sex since some-odd months after the divorce with Jocelyn, a one night stand at a bar with some college girl from UGA who thought his degree was sexier than _anything else about him_. They had a good time, but it was just one night. Brian had been neglecting himself since the apocalypse started too, so it only took a few more twirls of his tongue before Brian was getting close to the edge.

"Am I s'posed t-to warn you when--" He panted and grasped his brother's shoulders now, his slender frame leaning over him as he tried not to be disrespectful by thrusting down Philip's throat or anything. It was hard to exert self control right now, under the intense circumstances. He drew in a few deep breaths and felt Philip squeeze his ass, which was surprisingly plush for a stringbean like himself. _Philip might remember that later,_ Brian thought to himself with horror, but at the moment he had no choice but to enjoy the feelings at hand. "Well I'm g-gonna, any second." He managed to murmur between wheezes, the hints of pneumonia from a few weeks ago seeming to surge back with the chills of winter looming as well as the exertion of such intense and unexpected sexual pleasure.

Philip made quick work of his brother, though it was incredibly fun to edge someone to the point of torture, tonight was not that night. A few more firm sucks and drags of his tongue over the pulsing shaft, and Brian was losing it. Trained by years of sharing a bunk-bed with the man before him, Brian was almost completely silent when he came, save for a single gasp and a deep grunt. Brian's cock throbbed with each intense spurt of cum, and there were more of them than usual, so many that he almost tried to count in his head. He was too damn hazy to keep track, every single spasm feeling like its own climax. Philip savored the primal taste of his fluids, the scents of animal lust and pleasure, swallowing every last drop before he lifted his mouth and wiped it off in satisfaction, much like a survivor who had just had their first drink of water in days.

The boys looked at each other, hot breaths visible in the cool air. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, Brian slowly zipping his pants back up and catching his breath. Silently, questions passed between them. _What the fuck was that for? Do I owe you one, Philip? Do you want it now or later? Are we gonna do this again? Do you think Nick heard? What about--heaven forbid--Penny?_ But neither of them spoke. There was a silent understanding, one that Philip was certain he wouldn't have had if Nick had been the 'victim' of this impulse.

Philip patted Brian on the shoulder with a small smirk, squeezing the sore muscle. "Should head back and decide who's keeping watch." Philip said.

Brian nodded. "Yeah, we should. Definitely gotta check on them. I'll take first shift if you think you can trust me."

"Not after that." Philip laughed. "You get a nap. I feel like you were backed up for a damn year." It was about the only time that Philip would verbally acknowledge what had happened tonight. Back to business as usual.

Water under the bridge. Another secret between brothers.


End file.
